Typically, machine attachments are constructed such that the machine cannot apply enough force to the attachment to cause the attachment to prematurely fail. For example, a digger boom on a trencher is traditionally designed and engineered to withstand the maximum amount of force that can possibly be applied to it by the tractor that it is configured to be used with. Digger booms and other machine attachments are traditionally designed to be used with a particular size machine. However, it can be desirable to use relatively light attachments on relatively heavy machines, or to provide interchangeable machine attachments.